Breaking Tradition
by BonesUncovered
Summary: Oneshot, What happens when Fowley invites Mulder to the annual FBI Gala, breaking a different tradition that he'd had with Scully for 6 years? Angst, MSR! Tad Mushy but thats how my shipper heart wanted it!


**Author's Note: Just a quick oneshot! I came up with this idea while writing my other story, and I decided to go with it! Enjoy**

**xx Kelsey**

The clock read 5:30. "Damn," the red headed agent thought to her self. She realized that she had been lying in her bed, drowning out her sorrows in a gallon of Ben and Jerry's, for almost 4 hours. Ever since she'd practically ran out of her office. Their office. As her hand found its way to her head, slowly rubbing her temples, Special Agent Dana Scully allowed her mind to drift back to the scene that had occurred just that morning.

_It had started off as a garden-variety morning. Scully had strode into the familiar basement office, briefcase in one hand and a freshly finished case report in the other. A few years ago, this routine would've been coupled with a small light Carmel latte in hand, but things had changed since her original appearance in the X-files 6 years ago. Now, her partner, the ever-mysterious yet charming and sexy Special Agent Fox Mulder, brought her coffee in for her when he stopped for his. Scully had tried to convince herself that it was a polite, professional gesture but her mind had allowed itself the indulgence of hoping it meant something more. That maybe Mulder's own repressed feelings matched her own. Six months ago, this idea might have seemed slightly more plausible. But lately, all bets were off. With the arrival of the one and only Diana Fowley. _

_So Scully was left to her delusional hopes that the one-cup of coffee each morning meant something more. And that morning was no different. In fact, these crazy thoughts had led the ever-daring agent to come up with a proposition for her partner: She was going to ask him to the FBI formal Gala that night. Now, it might seem a little late for Scully to propose this offer on her partner. Maybe to somebody who didn't know the partners' history in regard to this event? You see, the two ever-sneaky agents always ditched the Gala, every year choosing a different venue to spend their Friday evening. The first year it had been Mulder's favorite pizza joint. The second had occurred at Scully's secret Diner in Maryland where she had snuck away during college. The third year was simple: due to illness, it took place in Mulder's apartment, where he made the two his famous bacon mac and cheese. The fourth year, by chance, the two agents had been on assignment in California. But it didn't stop them from having their annual celebration. They had ditched work for the night and headed towards the boardwalk, spending half the night on the various rides and the other half stuffing their faces with carnival food. Finally, last year's venue had been Scully's apartment. She'd cooked and baked Mulder's favorite foods and desserts, and the two had stayed up all night chatting, laughing, and flirting. _

_Scully, although not wanting to break tradition, had decided that this year had to be different. So, her proposal for their venue for the night would be simple: they'd go to the actual event. Live a little on the wild side. Maybe she'd take him to her all time favorite ice cream shop if he was lucky. The sneaky agent had thought and over thought every single detail on how she'd ask, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the door._

_Once she had hung up her coat on the rack, she turned, already smiling, expecting Mulder's usual grin and remark. But, to her surprise, Mulder was nowhere to be found. Scully walked slowly over to his desk, searching for any indication for his whereabouts. And then suddenly it hit her: Mulder's jacket was missing. Hmm, she thought. Mulder late? It was certainly unusual, and it should've been her first clue that the day wasn't going to go as planned. But, perhaps her clouded thoughts and hyper nerves had distracted her, and Scully did not think too much of the rare occurrence. Instead, she settled into his comfy chair, kicking her pumps on his desk and crossing her legs, allowing her skirt to show off a little of her legs. She had no idea why she was feeling so daring, but she liked the feeling. If Mulder accepted her proposal, which she was pretty certain he would, she'd excuse herself at lunch and allow herself a splurge on a gown, one to impress. However, even with her confidence, Scully was still clearly nervous and the wait for Mulder put her on edge. _

_Her lack of caffeine probably didn't help the situation. By now, she'd usually have had her fix, and the fact that she hadn't left her body searching for it. She could feel a slight buzzing in her head, but shook the feeling by convincing herself Mulder would be bringing her drink to her shortly, that he had just overslept. _

_25 minutes later, Scully heard the ding of the elevator. Still in her same position, the clever agent waited for her partner to enter the room, to see her position, and see his jaw slightly drop. She'd say something clever, ease into her proposition, and her perfect day would be on its way. _

_However, when Mulder walked into the room, his face was unusually normal, no smile graced his handsome features. When his eyes met Scully's and he saw her position on his desk, a small smile formed on his lips and he raised his eyebrow, something he'd call a "Classic Scully Move." Looking back, she probably should've noticed the apprehension in his eyes, but she'd been so excited with her idea that the agent hadn't noticed the sign that something was off._

"_Late night Mulder?" Scully asked, grinning and keeping her legs crossed. _

_Mulder shook his head, and his eyes went to the empty coffee carrier in his left arm. Scully saw it, and she immediately wondered two things: 1. Why Mulder was being unusually quiet and 2. Why he hadn't brought her coffee. The feeling that had begun to form in the pit of her stomach should've warned her, but she'd pushed it aside, still eager to talk to him. _

"_Oh a coffee date huh? Has somebody replaced me Mulder," Scully asked in a mocking voice. Even though her implication had been for humor, she was secretly hurt that Mulder hadn't told her about the date and that he didn't bring her something back. _

_Mulder gazed at Scully, and took a deep breath before he began his explanation. "No! No, I was uh meeting with uh…Diana." He said the last part low, hoping Scully hadn't heard the name and wouldn't ask for a repeat. But this was Scully, and of course she'd heard. _

_Scully felt her heart drop. The feeling inside her was getting stronger, and she desperately wondered why Mulder was being so awkward and why he'd met with that witch. Maybe he just went as friends. Yeah Right. Maybe he was being awkward because he knew how Scully felt about Diana. Possibly, but the explanation didn't suit the curious red head. _

"_Well, I have a proposition for you Mulder." Scully smiled, raising her eyebrow and giving her partner the famous look. She watched as he chuckled, still standing up tightly near the door. _

"_I was thinking, for our traditional Gala-night extravaganza, we try a new venue. I say, we actually go!" Scully smiled; sure her idea would bring curiosity but a big smile to her partner's face. Hearing her plan out loud was even better than thinking it. She was pleased with the idea of a night of Mulder in a tux. _

_Instead, Scully got a reaction that surprised her and caught her off guard. The look from before had returned to her partner's eyes and he began to frown. Scully stood up from her position, walking slowly towards her partner, confused. _

"_Mulder if you really don't wanna go we can always do something else…I just…I don't know I thought it'd be fun.." _

_Scully saw Mulder bite his lip, and she watched as his eyes slowly lifted from his hands and met hers. He opened his mouth to speak, and Scully took a step back, feeling her emotional guard kick into gear. Something was very wrong. Her hand somehow found the corner of the desk, which she used to steady herself._

"_Scully, I can't.." He said simply. Scully had to fight to keep her mouth from forming an O shape. He looked like he wanted to continue, but she quickly interrupted him. _

"_You can't…you don't want to…" she found it increasingly difficult to put together a sentence. Finally her mind cleared enough for her to say a complete phrase. "You don't want to hangout with me this year. You want to break tradition." Such a simple sentence but such powerful implications behind it._

_Scully ran her hand through her hair, clearly confused about the situation. "But why…I always thought we had fun….I mean I know sometimes I can get annoying but I thought we were better now.." Which was true. After Diana's return, their partnership had been threatened and had been close to ending, more than ever. But they both had somehow moved passed it, and Scully had been happy with their recent time together. It had felt like the old days, Mulder's touches and her flirty, sarcastic remarks defining their relationship. Or so she thought._

_Mulder took a step closer to her, but Scully took two steps back, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach and wishing she'd stayed in bed that day. _

"_Scully, It's not that I don't want to go with you. Its..." he paused again, obviously searching for the right words, although Scully was sure there was nothing to say that could make it better. _

"_Diana asked me to go with her tonight." He blurted out. Taking a deep breath, he continued, more calmly. "That's why we had coffee. She asked me to be her date." _

_Scully simply nodded. She didn't know what to say. _

"_And you said yes." It came out coldly, but she didn't care. Her mind was still running at a million miles an hour, and the information was hard enough to process. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mulder had betrayed her. He was ditching her. _

_Her partner looked like a deer in the headlights. Scully was trying her best not to cry, but she could feel the emotions inside of her ready to explode. She felt like a fool, an idiot. But one glance into her partner's eyes and she could see he feeling hurt as well. And this caused her to let out a bitter laugh, surprising herself as well as Mulder. Why'd she laugh? Scully wasn't sure. Still wasn't. She guessed she found humor in the fact that he could be feeling hurt, when she was the one who had basically just been given the middle finger along with an "F You." She wanted to run out of there. And she intended to. But she couldn't leave without saying one last thing to Mulder. _

"_Well, I guess I should've seen this coming. It was fun while it lasted. I guess I thought that this was something special we shared. But apparently I'm the only one who thought that way. " _

_And with that, the emotionally charged Scully had grabbed her coat, pushed by her still partner, and run out of the room, tears slowly trickling down her face. _

The knock on her door had brought Scully back to reality, back from her memory and back to planet Earth, where she laid, still in her work clothes, on her bed, stuffing her face. She slowly rose from her position, praying that it wouldn't be Mulder. Her prayers were answered. Instead, Pete, her landlord, had brought Scully's mail up for her.

"Pete, you really didn't have to do this." Scully smiled at the sweet old man, who'd been a great landlord and become a friend.

"Truth be told Dana, I saw you come home today and you looked upset. I figured you weren't up to come get this, so here. You alright?"

Scully nodded at the man, still smiling. She knew that her cheeks were puffy, but she wasn't going to give him her dopy explanation. After thanking him, she slowly shut her door, returning to her original spot, mail in hand.

Once she'd lain back down, Scully flipped through her mail, looking to see if something important had come. Bills, advertisements, and a thank you card from an agent Scully had recently dogsitted for. When she only had two pieces left, the first caught her attention. The return address indicated it was from Mulder. "Great," she thought. However, curiosity got the best of her and she tore it open, expecting a picture of him and Diana or something. Well not really, but she wouldn't be surprised at this point. Instead, she found a simple note:

_Dear Scully,_

_Well I guess I could've given this to you in person or something but hey letters are spooky and mysterious, and both of those are great adjectives when describing yours truly. Here's something I meant to give you on your birthday, but I kinda forgot. Sorry about that. Hope you like it, you can yell at me about it if you don't later._

_ Love Mulder_

Scully looked into the envelope and noticed that there was a picture lying at the bottom. When she picked it up, she realized that it was a picture of her and Mulder during their first year together, taken when they'd won an award given by the FBI. They were looking at each other laughing as Skinner attempted to describe their partnership. Even back then, people had known they were special. Scully felt the tears begin to flow again when she saw the handwriting on the back of the picture. It read, "Best thing that's ever happened."

Scully felt the anger build inside of her. Something that should've brought her joy made her want to rip the picture in half. She refrained, but she realized that what angered her was that this moment obviously wasn't as important as Mulder had said. Because he ditched her tonight. He was probably getting ready, all fancy, to take Diana to this stupid event. And take her home after. Scully shivered at the possibilities.

"Oh Diana you look gorgeous." She mimicked Mulder's voice.

"Thanks Fox you should see whats under." Her impression of Diana was in her mind, spot on.

Scully realized how miserable she was. In her mind, today's events had marked the end to their partnership, and the idea make her want to throw up all that ice cream she'd inhaled.

Suddenly, her eyes darted to the last thing in her mail pile. An advertisement for the new spring collection of dresses down at Daisy's, Scully's favorite boutique. A new idea quickly formed in her brain. What if, she rushed, bought a dress, got ready, and went to the Gala anyways? She'd probably end up getting there around 8:30 instead of 8, but being late wasn't necessarily the worst thing. Why let Mulder ruin one more second of her life? Deep down, she knew her true motives. She was going to make sure she looked good, rub that one in Mulder's face, and show him that he couldn't stop her from living. Scully was going to masquerade her pain, at least for the night, and be fabulous.

The agent quickly grabbed her purse and keys and practically ran to her car. She drove the 15 minutes to Daisy's and parked in the no-parking area in front of the store. She was suddenly grateful for the sticker and special license plates her car was equipped with, that allowed her to park wherever she pleased. Walking quickly, Scully entered the store, inhaling it's familiar scent and allowing herself to relax.

Scully was quickly greeted by a familiar face. Bess, one of the employees, had become a good friend of hers, and she seemed genuinely happy to see Scully. Scully returned her smile, and told her what she needed. A dress that would make her shine. Scully was secretly worried that it didn't exist, or that it'd take too long to find, but Bess seemed confident and headed straight to the "New Arrivals" racks towards the front of the store. She pulled out a long, dark emerald gown, checking the size to make sure it was Scully's. She smiled, and pointed to the dressing room.

"Dana, I think this is what you're looking for."

Scully's heart began to beat faster, knowing that emerald was definitely a color that flattered her. As she stepped into the dressing room, she got her first look at the killer dress, and her jaw dropped. It was a strapless long gown, and it reached the floor, implying Scully would have to pick it up a little when she walked. The neckline dropped a little, almost a sweetheart cut, but definitely not too trashy and revealing. It was a satin material, and Scully couldn't drop her clothes and put it on her body fast enough.

Once she'd zipped up the zipper, she turned around to face the mirror. Even with her lack of makeup and puffy eyes, Scully gasped at the beauty. The dress hugged her perfectly; tight in the right places, and loose where it needed to be. The length was perfect, and it fit her breasts exactly how it should. Scully's cross necklace was on her neck, already a perfect accessory to the amazing dress.

Bess called her name, asking to see how it fit. When Scully stepped out of the dressing room, the woman gasped.

"Dana, you look like a princess."

Scully couldn't argue. Without even checking the price, she told Bess she'd take it, and handed her the tag so she could ring it up as Scully changed. Scully knew it'd be a splurge, probably very expensive. But she needed this dress, and when Bess had told her the price, she didn't even blink.

Once Scully arrived home, she knew she had to work quickly if she wanted to arrive at 8:30. It was already 7, and she still hadn't showered. Scully stripped, hanging the dress in her closet and grabbing her black satin stilettos that she saved for special occasions. After placing the shoes by the dress, Scully raced to her shower, turned on the water, and took a record-fast shower, making sure to touch up with her razor any areas that needed shaving and to fully shampoo and condition her hair so that it'd dry right.

As soon as she was out of the shower, Scully put on her strapless bra and thong, knowing that her regular underwear would show through the tightness of the dress. Her hair was unusually cooperative, and once it was blow-dried, Scully turned on the curling iron. The only time she paused was to realize that her hair had gotten a little longer, almost reaching her shoulders. Once it was curling in the way she liked, her skillful hands put her soft, red hair into a bun, allowing one curl to stay by her face, outlining the white skin. She sprayed her hair with a ton of hairspray, making sure it'd stay put.

Makeup was next. Scully decided to put a little more on than she put for work, so that the difference would be noticeable without being too much. A smoky eye look seemed to fit her desires, along with her peach lip gloss. Once again, she was pleasantly surprised at how perfect the makeup had come out, and she took a step back to admire her work. "Wow," Scully thought to herself. Hair perfect, makeup perfect. For once, everything was going right, and her rebellious plan seemed to be moving ahead flawlessly.

The dress was even more beautiful this time. As she zipped the zipper, Scully turned into her mirror and allowed her jaw to drop. Usually unaware of her beauty, the agent was feeling like a princess, exactly how Bess had described her. One glance at the clock read 8:00, and she knew she had to leave for the 25-minute drive to the ballroom where the FBI had decided to hold the Gala. Scully grabbed her shoes and her black clutch handbag, took one last look in the mirror, and scooted on the door, making sure to hold up her gown as she made her way to her car.

As Scully pulled up to the Gala, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was nervous, something she rarely felt. Scully cursed herself for feeling this way. She didn't scare when pointing her weapon at some vicious monster, but arriving to a work event somehow did the trick. She considered for a second turning around, but her mind told her no. She had to do this. She was going to do this.

The attendant opened Scully's door for her and seemed to gawk as she stepped out. Wordlessly, he got into her car, handed her a valet ticket, and sped off. Scully felt a smile form on her lips as she made her way up the steps towards the doors. When she reached them, another attendant opened one for her, and she stepped inside, taking in her surroundings.

What she didn't notice was all the eyes that had suddenly darted to the petite redhead entering the room. Agents, men and women, stared as Scully walked in rather gracefully and searched for a familiar face. She was still worried, wondering whom she'd mingle with. Mulder was off limits, and he was one of her only friends at the Bureau. It didn't take long for somebody to approach her. That somebody was Assistant Director Ryan Blackwell, a young brunette whose ambitions had allowed him to gain a speedy promotion.

"Agent Scully would you care for a drink? You look absolutely spectacular, but I don't think I have to tell you that by the number of eyes on you as we speak."

Scully flashed him a polite smile, suddenly noticing the stares from everybody. She glanced around the room, not seeing Mulder or that Agent Diana. Part of her was glad, the other part wished Mulder would see her, wished he would gawk like the others, at least according to A.D. Blackwell. But she knew her desires were foolish, so she turned to the attractive, powerful man in front of her and nodded.

"Dana, please. And yes I'd love a drink."

What Scully didn't know is that Mulder and his date were already at the bar. Diana loved knocking back the alcohol, and Mulder could only watch. He didn't drink, except for the occasional beer. Especially not at a work event.

As Scully made her way to the bar, following A.D. Blackwell, or Ryan as he'd asked her to call him, she politely said hello to many people who looked her way. She was a tad shocked, most of these agents wouldn't say hello to her at the Bureau if it were her birthday. Scully was not stupid, and she knew it was the way she looked. A smile plastered her face, and she was beginning to be excited that she attended.

Once they were close to the bar Ryan asked her what she wanted. When she ordered a scotch on the rocks, he grinned, obviously impressed by her drink choice. Scully usually didn't drink, but tonight was special. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd, and suddenly they landed on a familiar face. Mulder was at the other end of the bar, chatting with A.D. Skinner. He looked amazing. His tux fit him perfectly, as if it was hand made for him. Scully was sure it was rented, she'd cleaned out his closet numerous times and knew he didn't own any such outfit. She also could tell that the pants fit his butt wonderfully, and she secretly wished for a look. Her eyes drifted to his companion. Diana was knocking back a beer, rather quickly, and not really paying attention to her date. She looked good, sort of. Scully thought that Fowley looked pretty, but not overly stunning. By why would she? She was already accompanying one of the most handsome and brilliant agents in the Bureau.

"That should be me." Scully thought, and she turned around as Ryan handed her scotch to her. She thanked him, and they both turned as they were approached by another individual. Scully couldn't help but gasp. It was the director. Of the entire freaking FBI. Director Hacker, an older man, shook Ryan's hand, and kissed Scully's. She knew his reputation. He had been a stellar agent, and was apparently a charming man. Nobody she ever expected to meet.

"Hello Agent Scully, you look wonderful. I'm so glad you decided to come tonight." Scully returned the greeting, not daring to ask the man to call her by her first name. She allowed herself to have a conversation with the man, diverting her mind from Mulder for a few minutes.

What she didn't know was her partner was about to notice her. Skinner had just excused himself to get another drink, and Mulder had observed the people around him. He noticed that most of the eyes were trained in one direction, towards the other end of the bar. Curious, he allowed his to move in the same direction. And that's when his jaw dropped. Chatting up an A.D. and, Wow, the director, was Scully, who looking absolutely stunning. He always considered her the prettiest woman he'd ever met, and tonight she seemed to confirm his opinion. Her dress fit her fantastic, and she looked amazing. Mulder gawked like a teenage boy, and he wanted to approach her so bad.

His staring must have been noticeable, because Diana saw him and his object of fascination and simply stated, "Lets go say hello."

Scully allowed her eyes to drift back to Mulder's position. Something she'd developed long ago, the agent was checking on her partner, who although she loathed at the moment, she still felt a need to protect. But her partner was not there. He was…approaching her. Scully quickly averted her eyes to the director, pretending she'd not seen Mulder coming. Suddenly, she felt a jab on her back, and she turned to see Mulder, well staring, and Diana Fowley.

"Agent Scully, we're so glad you came. I know you didn't have a date so I was worried you wouldn't make it." Diana purred at Scully, trying to pick a fight.

But Scully was unfazed. Perhaps because she knew how much better she looked than poor Diana, or maybe because of the boost of confidence that she gained with Mulder's staring. She couldn't help but stare back. Up close, he looked even better, and his aftershave floated into her nose. Scully sighed, and tried to figure out how to respond to Diana. But she didn't have to.

Apparently, the director had overheard this bit of the conversation and had moved so he was in the direct eyesight of all three agents. Before Diana could initiate her fake-sweetness, he began to speak.

"Well, If I had known Agent Scully was going to be coming alone, I would've asked her to accompany me." His eyes twinkled, and Scully could tell somehow he knew the tension between the three agents. Damn she thought. Was their personal business that well known?

After smiling at the director graciously, Scully's eyes went to Mulder and the Diana. Both were wearing faces that showed their shocked feelings, and she had an urge to hug the powerful man next to her. But she kept her composure as he continued.

"Actually, after what I've heard on the grapevine, I figured you'd be taking her this evening, Agent Mulder. But maybe you're not as smart as they say you are."

Scully attributed the director's boldness to the empty glass in his hand, but she had to admit, she was feeling pretty good about herself. At his last comment, Mulder had turned pink, and his eyes had dropped to his shoes. Fowley seemed to still be processing what had just happened.

An announcement was unexpectedly made, announcing that the DJ would begin to play songs and that the dance floor was open. Ryan touched Scully's arm, requesting a dance. She obliged, ready to leave the other two's presence. But as Ryan led her away, she couldn't help but let her eyes meet Mulder's, and he held her gaze until she disappeared onto the dance floor.

30 minutes later, Scully was exhausted. Man after man had approached her, cutting in and asking for a dance. Currently, she was partnered with Agent Ted…she couldn't even remember his last name. He was telling her some story, but her mind was on one man, who she'd seen dancing with Diana earlier. Her eyes searched the floor, but she couldn't find Mulder. Her heart sank, thinking he'd left early. But a gentle tap on her shoulder proved her otherwise.

"Agent Bronste, do you mind?" Her partner's angelic voice was music to her ears, and she watched as Ted grudgingly agreed and allowed Mulder to take his place. Mulder's hand went considerably lower on Scully's back, and she felt goose bumps as he took her other hand.

"Thought I'd save you for a bit. You seem to be quite popular tonight Agent Scully." Mulder voice came almost as a whisper, his mouth inches away from her ear. Scully wanted to have a friendly chat, allow him to continue to whisper compliments in her ear, but she was still furious with him.

"Yeah well apparently some people appreciate my company." It came out cold, but not nearly as bad as she'd wanted it to be.

Mulder turned her chin so that they were face to face. His eyes were warm, and Scully felt her insides begin to melt. She tried to focus on her anger, but it was withering away each second.

"Scully, I don't think I could even find the words right now to describe to you how sorry I am. And how much I appreciate you company. And to tell you how beautiful you are." He was serious, and Scully saw him bite his lip, a tell tale sign that he was nervous.

Scully couldn't help as the corners of her mouth formed a smile. She shook her head, keeping the eye contact between her and her partner. She finally found the courage to respond, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Fox, I'm lonely. Come make me feel better like you did earlier?" Diana's words seemed to be more pointed at Scully than anybody else.

Scully wanted to let this one slide, but she couldn't. She saw Mulder's eyes dart back and forth, from his former partner to his current one. Scully stared at him, waiting for his choice. When he removed his hand from her back, she took two steps back, taking that as a sign of his choice. Mulder looked confused, but Scully was finished being embarrassed.

"So that's it huh? You're going to leave again. I'd really like to hear those words Mulder, because honestly I don't believe they exist."

Scully's words came out louder this time, and Mulder looked surprised.

"You know it's not that simple.."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Scully could have any man that night, and the only one she wanted was turning her away again.

"Well please, simplify it for me. Or you know what? Better yet don't Mulder. I can't do this anymore."

Scully tore away from his grip, past a gleeful Diana, and headed straight for the doors. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed some fresh air. Her mind was racing, and she could feel the eyes on her as she walked as quickly as she could without running. Her hands had clasped onto her dress so that she wouldn't trip as she beelined for safety.

Scully wasn't the type of person to run away from situations. When it came to her fight or flight instincts, she usually chose fight. But tonight was supposed to be her night. And the agent was tired. Tired of waiting for Mulder to make up his mind, tired of being a victim of his mind games. She felt betrayed for the second time that day, and Scully figured that was a new record, even for Mulder.

When she stepped outside onto the deserted steps, a cool breeze struck her bare shoulders and Scully began to shiver. Goosebumps were beginning to form as she made her way down the steps, searching frantically for the valet attendant. But he was nowhere to be found. Defeated, she took off her heels and sat down on the top stair, allowing her enjoyment of the solitude to outweigh her fear of ruining the dress. Tears began to flow out of her already weakened ducts, and Scully sighed, feeling lonelier that ever. She cursed herself for believing Mulder would always choose her, and also for allowing herself to feel this way about such an egoistic and insane man. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps awakened her from her pity party, and she turned to see the person who'd caused all her pain. Fox Mulder was walking slowly towards her, his necktie undone and the first few buttons of his shirt loose. Scully stood up, and slowly backed onto the firm ground, leaving her shoes on the steps. For every step Mulder took towards her, Scully's smaller feet took two in the opposite direction, refusing to face him.

"Scully I'm sorry! Will you please just listen to me!" Mulder pleaded with his partner, causing her to pause her retreat and turn around, meeting his gaze.

"Mulder there's nothing else you can say to me. You say one thing to my face, another to Diana, and you expect me to keep waiting around here, waiting for something to be different. I came here for you tonight. I sucked it up, all my pain and sorrow and I came here, hoping to see you with her and maybe be able to move on. And at first my plan was going great. Every eye was on me, hell the Director chatted me up. But one look at you, one touch during our dance and it all went down the drain. You use me, in some sick way, you play on my feelings and expect me to take it, waiting for you to make some decision that's already been made."

Scully's tears were falling freely, and between them and the sadness in her voice, Mulder's heart was breaking by the second.

"Scully I shouldn't of agreed to come with Diana, and I should've stayed dancing with you. I know that now." Mulder could feel himself making excuses, and so could his partner.

"But that's just it Mulder. We could sit here all night playing the shoulda, coulda, woulda game, but the facts remain. You ditched me, you took our 6 year long tradition and traded it in for a night with Fowley. I'm a big girl. I can deal with the professional betrayal on some level; bury it with the rest of my feelings. But this was personal. I can now see how you truly feel about me."

Mulder said nothing, as if he was soaking in the words Scully had just told him. Scully took this as a sign of retreat. She thought his silence indicated that he was going to let her walk away, so she turned to go find her car somehow. But the loud sound of Mulder stopped her.

"Scully I love you!" He shouted, so loud she was sure it had turned a few heads inside.

She stood, frozen in her tracks. Finally, she turned to see Mulder staring at her, waiting for her to make the next move. Scully found herself walking quickly back to her partner, until she was about a foot away from him. As she walked, she began to yell again.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" Scully kept repeating the word, almost as if she was trying to convince herself more than Mulder.

It was his turn to be confused.

"No?"

When she had arrived in front of him, Scully shook her head violently. She was outraged by this latest outburst of his. He obviously was lying, toying with her feelings again.

"Mulder, you don't get the pleasure of betraying me TWICE and then announcing something like this, only trying to win me back with one of your games. You don't get to just say I love you without thinking about the consequences. Tomorrow you'll wake up and act like it never happened, but I can't do that!"

Scully's heart was clearly on her sleeve at this point, but she didn't care. Her dress still clung to her body perfectly, and she would've looked like a princess in distress if it wasn't for the tears running wildly down her face.

More quietly she continued. "I can't let you break my heart over and over."

Mulder gazed at his partner, recognizing the pain in her eyes. Scully watched as he took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them to a space of a few inches. She wanted to step back, to retreat, but her body was frozen. Once again, the familiar scent of cologne and aftershave made her senses tingle, and her eyes fell to the ground. She was ashamed of herself for continuing to love him.

Scully felt two soft fingers lift her head up gently, until her eyes met Mulder's. He kept his hand on her face, slowly caressing her cheek. The hair on the back of Scully's neck was standing straight up, and she was hypnotized by him.

Mulder began to speak, almost in a whisper. "Scully I'm not playing with you. I love you. It's you Scully; it's always been you. My betrayal has no excuse, but my love is unconditional."

Her heart melted. Scully searched for the right words, but all she could come up with was a measly, "Is that true?"

Mulder nodded, a small grin taking over his beautiful features.

"Scully I don't know why I came here tonight with Diana. When she asked me, I don't know. I thought that things between you and I were different lately, and for some reason I thought that maybe this would help us, let us realize our feelings. My motives were pure, but it went all wrong. I hurt you, in so many ways. That's why when my eyes saw you tonight, my heart broke. Because you're the most outrageously beautiful woman I've ever seen, I've honestly never seen somebody command a room's attention like you did tonight. I can't take back my actions, Scully. But I love you, you're it. My lifesaver. And I'm standing here now, giving myself to you."

Scully's eyes dropped from their gaze returned to staring at the ground. She could feel Mulder's pulse racing from his hand, which still remained on her cheek. After a few silent seconds, his hand dropped. Scully, surprised, looked back at her partner, whose eyes were in the same position as hers. Before anything else could happen, Scully reached her hand up, grabbing Mulder's neck, and kissed him. Her soft lips came in contact with his, and the two shared a kiss that was needed and desired by both for a long time. It was passionate, hungry, and the best either of them had ever been apart of. When they finally pulled away Mulder grinned. He reached under Scully, careful of her dress, and lifted her in the Honeymoon position.

"Mulder what are you doing!" Her voice was surprised, genuinely confused about his motives.

Mulder grinned. "I believe we have an event to ditch, tonight is our big night right?"

Scully nodded, her smile matching his. But suddenly, she realized they were leaving somebody behind.

"What about Diana?" She questioned, uneasily.

Mulder laughed, and then faked surprise. "Who's Diana…"

Scully playfully smacked his arm, and allowed her partner to carry her to the bottom of the stairs where the Valet quickly took Scully's ticket and went to get the car.

Mulder looked into his partner's blue eyes, and her heart melted. "Where too, Agent Scully!"

Scully had a place in mind, but first she had something to say. She looked into Mulder's green eyes and leaned as closely as she could, whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
